O niej
by DarkAshina
Summary: Miniatura o uczuciach Jackie


Wszyscy którzy kiedykolwiek choć raz ją spotkali zapewne myśleli o niej jak o płytkiej księżniczce. Trudno się z nimi nie zgodzić. W pewnym sensie mają racje, a ona nie ma nikomu tego za złe. Lubi dostawać prezenty najlepiej jak to jest błyszcząca biżuteria. Żyje w ciągłym przekonaniu o swoim jakże nie pokonanej urodzie i nie niskiej pozycji społecznej. Uważa, że każdy powinien pamiętać o niej i wychwalać ją. Jednak nie można zapominać, że już tak została wychowana. Zawsze miała wszystko o co poprosiła bogatych rodziców. Wychowana w przeświadczeniu o swojej wyższości nad „biednymi i brzydkimi" wkracza powoli w dorosłe życie.

Jak bardzo cierpiała gdy jej pierwsza miłość, postąpiła wobec niej tak okrutnie. Zdradzał ją z każdą która tego chciała. Jego inteligencja zaś nie mogła być większa niż u 7-latka. Przystojny chłopczyk, który w życiu był pewny tylko kilku rzeczy. Najważniejsze z nich dotyczyły jego wyglądu i pewności że może mieć każdą.

Można więc zapewne powiedzieć ze do siebie pasowali. On niezaprzeczalnie też ją kochał, tylko na swój dziwaczny sposób. W tym jego dziwnej miłości nie było jednak definicji słowa wierność, która odnosiła by się do jego osoby. On po prostu w głowie miał tylko TO. Potrafił ją zdradzić nawet z siostrą swojego przyjaciela.

Przyłapała go, jak całował siostrę przyjaciela. Był to dla niej szok. Okazało się, że wszyscy ich znajomi o tym wiedzieli. Nikt jej nie powiedział w końcu była tylko wkurzającą dziewczyną ich przyjaciela. Po zerwaniu jednak nie przestała przychodzić do piwnicy, miejsca spotkań ich „gangu".

Gdyby przestała tam przychodzić mogła by oszczędzić sobie bólu kolejnych strat, które spotkały ja później. Mogła więcej czasu spędzać teraz na treningach cheerleaderek. Z jej urodą znalazła by przystojniaka z drużyny footballowej. Po ukończeniu liceum on by poszedł do college dzięki stypendium sportowemu, a ich związek by się rozpadł. Ona na jednym z balów charytatywnych organizowanych przez jej rodziców poznała by bogatego prawnika lub lekarza. Kolejny bal miał by udowodnić wszystkim, że jej ojciec dalej jest na szczycie po tym jak trafił do więzienia za oszustwa finansowe, czyli przyjmowanie łapówek. Zaś jej mama chciała by pokazać jaką stanowią piękną kochającą się rodzinne. Wszystko wyglądało by tak pięknie, jak w kolejnym scenariuszu z życia bogatych i sławnych.

Jednak ona nie przestała przychodzić do piwnicy. Nie raz kłóciła się z nim i naprawdę ją zabolało kiedy oficjalnie zaczął umawiać się siostrą swojego przyjaciela. Starała się grać twardą i tylko czasami jej to nie wychodziło. Wówczas mała porada od strony jednego z stałych mieszkańców piwnicy, zmieniła jej życie…

Piwnica o której mowa była własnością państwa Formanów i ich dwójki dzieci. To właśnie ich syn i jego przyjaciele okupowali piwnice. Eric chudy chłopak, zaczął spotykać się z Donną przyjaciółka, która mieszkała koło nich od kilkunastu lat. W piwnicy przesiadywał jeszcze Kelso- je były który to ją zdradzał, Fez- obcokrajowiec z dziwnym akcentem, który nigdy nie powiedział z jakiego kraju pochodzi i Hyde- buntownik, porzucony przez rodziców niedawno przygarnięty przez Formanów. Oczywiście była jeszcze ona, Jackie.

…Ta mała porada to była próba wyjaśnienia Zen przez Hyde'a, aby nie dała wygrywać Kelso i Laurie. To właśnie później chciała aby między nią i Hyde'm było coś więcej. Jednak po kilku zabawnych perypetiach, wróciła do Kelso. Wszystko było dobrze, jednak był problem w próbach ich komunikacji. Podczas ich kolejnej kłótni wynikła taka sytuacja, że Jackie myślała że Kelso się jej oświadczył. On zamiast wyjaśnić sytuacje uciekł z dnia na dzień.

Jackie zawsze marzyła o pięknym ślubie i wymarzonym życiu dla siebie. Więc gdy Kelso ją oszukał i po raz kolejny skrzywdził był to dla niej cios. Może właśnie dlatego związała się w niezdrowy związek z Hyde'm, który początkowo był tajemnicą i wydał się po powrocie Kelso. Mimo tych dziwnych relacji powstałych między nią a Hydem, utworzyło się miedzy nimi prawdziwe uczucie. Nie wiedząc czemu, ale szalona Jackie obudziła serce które nie znało uczuć. Pomogła mu znaleźć serce tak głęboko ukryte. On zaś pomógł jej znów poczuć się szczęśliwą…


End file.
